Future Changes
by Charmedchick8407
Summary: A look at Piper's future with her family in my perspective....this is my first story so it starts a little slow but it will pick up...trust me
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of the charmed characters…but I might add a few of my own

Chris slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes, he was 3 years old and he wanted his mommy. "Wyatt, wake up…please!" Chris whined. A young boy about 5 years old slowly sat up and looked at his little brother. "What do you want? I am trying to sleep" "will you take me to mommy's room I am scared?" Chris was almost in tears "yea come on buddy its ok..."

They boys slowly made their way from their room to their mom's room. Both boys lightly patted Piper and she slowly woke up and looked over at them. When she saw them she immediately sat up "hey guys what's wrong?" "Chris was scared and he wanted to see you..." Wyatt said matter of factly. "Well thank you for being such a good brother and helping him…come her baby what's wrong." She said as she picked Chirs up "my tummy hurts... i wanna stay with you." "Ok peanut. Crawl in here" Wyatt was still standing next to the bed "do you wanna stay with me to or are you still to big to spend the night in your mom's bed." She said with a laugh "no mommy I love you" and with that Wyatt jumped up into the bed within minutes everyone was backed into a deep sleep…both boys holding onto their mom.

At about 6 am piper awoke to a baby crying into the monitor next to her bed. She slowly wiggled her way out of her making sure not to wake her two sleeping angels, and went across the hall to Wyatt and Chris's old nursery

I'm not exactly sure where this story is going but give me some reviews and I will update soon…..


	2. Chapter 2

Piper smiled as she stepped through the doorway standing up in her crib was a beautiful baby girl smiling brightly the crying was coming from the crib on the other side of the room. Piper smiled at the little girl and walked to the other crib "what the matter little man are you hungry" as soon as the baby saw that his mommy was there his crying stopped and he gurgled at her. Then out of no where a little girl orbed into Pipers arms. "Hey sweetie did you sleep well?" the little girl just smiled. Piper sat her back into her crib and went downstairs to start breakfast for all 5 of her kids.

20 minutes later Wyatt and Chris came running down the stairs yelling and laughing. "Mom is breakfast done yet we are hungry!" Wyatt asked enthusiastically "it will be done soon. Why don't you two go get the others ready? Wyatt you get them dressed and Chris can pick out their clothes. When you guys are done orbed them into their highchairs." The boys ran back up the stair and Piper just smiled. Her life couldn't get any better her kids were great, she was feeling good, and the club was doing excellent. She was only missing one thing.

"Boys breakfast is ready!" Piper yelled up the stairs. As she was finishing yelling all five kids magical appeared in the kitchen. "How are my angels doing today?" "We are good mommy, we are hungry though can we have something to eat?" Chris said eagerly "yea I will get your first"

The whole family was eating breakfast when two people orbed in unannounced. It was Phoebe and Paige. All three sisters looked at each other.

Piper hadn't seen or heard from either of her sisters in about 2 years, after the ultimate battle both of them were married and Phoebe and Paige both decided they needed a break from San Francisco. So with their new husband they packed up and moved to New York. They had promised to call and orb in all the time to visit Piper and her kids but since the day they left Piper had no idea where they were. She looked everywhere in New York for them but they were nowhere to be found. She tried to get Leo and the elders to help but they said it was their choice to leave and they wouldn't help look.

Piper's kids

Wyatt – 5

Chris – 3

Prudence – 1

Patty – 1

Devon – 1


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry I haven't updated in awhile…Schools exams just started and I have been busy studying.

"Mommy, who are they?" Chris asked "Wyatt, Chris orb everyone upstairs now!" Piper

said in an even voice "…but mommy" "Now" All five kids then disappeared in a swirl of blue

lights

"what are you doing here" Piper asked the two people she hadn't seen in forever "We

just wanted to see you, we missed you" Phoebe said "Well you can go now because I want

nothing to do with you." "Piper please don't do this we wanted to see you we really did but

after the move we got so busy and we never had anytime" Paige was now pleading with Piper

to understand "I cant believe you can stand here and say that I didn't even know were you

were…I looked everywhere in NY for you and you were nowhere to be found." "We are living

in Flordia…we changed our mind we when got to New york it just wasn't for us." "Phoebe you

and your sister need to get out of my house and stop scarring my kids. Chris doesn't even

remember who you are. Wyatt thought you were dead." "Well we want to get to know them

again we miss our family." "What family, your husbands are probably wondering where you

are. I don't want to disrupt your lives."

Just then Devon began crying "Mommy, Dev wants you!" said chris as he appeared at

the bottom of the steps " ok baby will be right up" Piper then turned back to Paige ad Phoebe "

I have to go take care of **my family**" "Who is dev?" Paige asked "he is my son" Piper said with

a smile as she turned to walk up the stairs. Curious the sister began to follow Piper, when the

got to Pipers room Wyatt stood in front of the door not letting them in "You are making my

mommy said what do you want" Phoebe knelt down to Wyatt's level "we just want to see how

she is doing we haven't seen her I awhile" "well I don't know she is so sad that everybody left"

"what do you mean wyatt where is your daddy?" Paige asked trying to think about what piper

went through the past "Daddy left after you did he wouldn't even help mommy look so you

just need to go away again" with that he turned and walked into the room Both women looked

at each other then walked slowly into the corner of the room. Wyatt and Chris sat in the middle

of the floor playing with to little girls while piper sat in a rocking chair rocking a little boy.

Piper looked up and smiled when she say her other kids playing so good together "Piper we

had no idea" Phoebe said with a gasp "it doesn't matter my kids are happy I'm happy" "What

are there names" Paige asked curious to know who all these babies belonged to "well you

know wyatt and chris, this is devon, prue has the blonde, and Melinda is the little one with the

dark hair" "They are precious Piper we are so sorry we didn't come back and see you we have

missed so much." Phoebe said with a lot of regret in her voice "Yea you have are you two

going to tell me why?"

"We don't know!"

Dum Dum Dum!

Anyway I hope everyone likes the story so far I don't know if I should keep Phoebe and Paige in the story or send them away again? Send in your thoughts.

I will try to update more often.


End file.
